Fireworks
by CassiLynn
Summary: At the end of every summer, Camp Half Blood has a 4th of July festival; the following are the true accounts of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase during the events. Rated T, because I'm a wuss. First fan-fic.


**Fireworks**

At the end of every summer, Camp Half Blood has a 4th of July festival; the following are the true accounts of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase during the events.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately those awesome Hermes kids aren't good at stealing copyrights even though I gave them a special place in my fan fiction and heart. Long story short, I acknowledge I have no ownership of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series and all characters and settings not created by me are owned by the author, Rick Riordan, doesn't mean I didn't plead and beg.

_Age 12_

**Percy Jackson**

I basically followed Annabeth yesterday, not because I like her or anything, I mean she's my only friend at camp ever since my best friend Grover left for his quest to find Pan, and I had no idea what was happening. Seriously, if you say anything about me having a crush on her, I will find where you live. Anyway, it was pretty fun. All the muses and Apollo cabin created the music. Demeter and Dionysus kids were in charge of food and drink. There were a lot of activities around the camp, like races…

**The Wall**

"Come on Seaweed Brain." Annabeth called out and pulled me to the climbing wall… that spewed lava. Yeah, my 'What did you do during the summer?' report is going to be pretty awesome.

"Why are we going here?" I peered around at kids pulling on harnesses and preparing to climb.

"There are competitions all over the camp, and I'm intent on winning at least one, so you're coming with me." I shrugged and followed her as she tossed me the necessary gear.

"So, what do we win if we get to the top first?" I stared at the top of the course.

"The feeling of being a winner," Annabeth gave me a slight smile, "what else would it be?"

"I don't know, I thought that we would get a free pass to not get struck by lightning when you're in a plane." I pointed upwards gesturing to Zeus's kingdom, one where he didn't want his brother's kid invading.

"Not all of us have gotten on Zeus's bad side; it would be a worthless prize for me." She replied.

"What makes you so sure you're going to win?" I teased her.

"Well I think the head start to the wall is going to help me beat a certain Seaweed Brain." She called ahead of me, already at the wall.

"What was that?" My brow furrowed.

"Shh." She put her fingers to her lip and looked straight ahead at the wall.

"Ready, set, go!" A senior counselor yelled and we started. Of course I was in between Clarisse, Ares's daughter and Annabeth, Athena's daughter. Being between two campers whose parents are war gods was not good planning on my part especially since annoying Ares on my quest. That episode would explain why his children now viewed me as public enemy number one, and how I got pummeled in our group practices.

"Ready to lose, loser." Clarisse sneered and pushed down my hand with a muddy sneaker. I glared and reached back up.

I rolled my eyes and the lame insult. "Not quite yet " I smirked, and started climbing for my life. You do that when the war god's kid really wants to beat you up and leave you out for the harpies to feast upon. Annabeth was still far ahead of me, so I kept a slower pace. I did not want to anger her at the moment, not when she was my guide for the evening. Who knew if I beat her if she would throw me into the lava on top of the wall? Well, I didn't have enough time to prepare myself for the burns hot lava would cause me, because she beat me. But hey, at least I didn't get killed.

**The Volleyball Game**

Well, then I got dragged to the beach. With the course of the night I was honestly expecting some form of monster vs. demigod cage fighting, it wouldn't be too much of a stretch to what they make us do every day here. Anyway, I'm actually okay at volleyball; well I can hit a ball which, I think is the basic part of the game. As usual, I'm wrong.

"Perce, serve it up!" A camper yelled, clearly annoyed at my lack of ability to toss up the volleyball. Oh and did I forget, the ball was 100 pounds, and loaded with spikes I thought only existed in Ancient Greece. I was really happy Clarisse thinks volleyball is for wimps.

"I'm trying, can't someone else do it?" I whined as Annabeth grabbed my gloved hands and guided my bumping the torture device over the net.

"Thanks." I grinned at her.

"Don't mention it Seaweed Brain." She didn't look at me as she watched the volleyball land on the sandy ground on the other team's side.

I looked at my hands, obviously worn from my vigorous training. Calluses were prominent as well as multiple healing cuts and bruises that also covered the rest of body.

"Percy, stop admiring your hands and play!" Annabeth yelled as the ball hurled near me. I snapped to attention and whipped it away from me.

**The Final Dance**

Probably the worst part of it all was the dancing, Chiron gathered us all up and brought us to the music, before announcing that it was the final dance, I hid behind some trees hoping not to be found, and like the rest of the night, it was a failed attempt. Annabeth found me.

"Come on Seaweed Brain, dance with me." She stood next to the tree.

"Nothing will make me come out from behind here." I stomped my foot so the intent was clear.

"Well you have to." She stood patiently her finger tracing the lines on the tree.

"Who said so?" I remained still.

"Mr. D." She smirked.

"So I should listen to him?" I wrapped my head around.

"Unless you want to be his least favorite camper." She beckoned me to follow.

"Honestly, I don't think a dance would change his perspective of me." I stayed where I was.

"You're so irritating." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"It's my job." I smirked.

"Come on, I think the song is almost over." She grabbed my hand.

"Thank the gods." I mumbled as she dragged me. "Hey, this isn't the way to the dance floor." I froze in the middle of our venture.

"Just come on, it's a short cut." She led me through a couple more bushes before stopping, "You know, you're right; let me check around to see how to get out." She left me in the center, where I got soaked by something blue, and creamy. Icing?

"What was that?" I yelled into the summer sunset. I heard giggles behind trees. "Who's there?" I looked around pulling my weapon of choice from my pocket, Riptide.

"Boo!" I heard behind my back.

"It was you Annabeth?" I turned around and frowned slipping my sword back.

"I was only a small part of the prank; it was all the Hermes cabin idea." She pointed to a group of boys walking out.

"Sorry, but we have to. It's part of tradition to prank the new kid." A boy spoke out.

"And you did say you like the color blue, we thought it would be nice to give you a treat. I must say it's the icing on the cake. Get it?" He started to laugh, while the rest of us just shook our heads.

"Anyway, we're sorry." Another boy spoke.

"Oh it's fine, let's just hug it out." I neared them with a wicked smile on my face.

"Percy, stay back." I kept getting closer, the smirk growing larger.

"Guys, I think he's serious. Run!" Annabeth called and I was left in the forest, lost. Yeah I got lost, but what do you expect of a new camper?

"Well what do you do now Percy?" I mumbled looking around for a clue to get back to the party. A smell of smoke and barbecue waded in, I decided on that direction.

---

Well, yeah that was a bit embarrassing, why did I even mention that? Gods, now whoever reads this is going to say something along the lines of 'Wow that Percy Jackson is a wimp.' Well, in that case I'm not sharing any more of the night, because I don't need to prove myself. I'm not a wimp though, I've killed monsters. Now tell me how many twelve year olds have done that. Oh, it looks like I need to go; I think my favorite Hermes campers have just gotten a little surprise, something I would like to call revenge.

**AN: So, what did you think? I've been working on the idea for two weeks and plan to write more. This has also been changed around, after I noticed I was getting very little response on it. I reread it and said to myself, "Well this is crap." I tried to edit out some of the ughness, but it definitely needs some more trimming, which I will do later, give me a week. Anyway, I was trying to find a good song for this, but I couldn't. So any suggestions will be appreciated. This is my first fan fiction, so don't judge to harshly, but I wouldn't mind some constructive criticism. Actually I would love you for that, you'd get some cyber cookies. Well that's enough talking from me, it's getting close to 11:30, bye!**


End file.
